


Rite of Engagement

by trajektoria



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers for the ending, and later adults, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria
Summary: From the moment little Constantin D’Orsay realized that engagement meant getting your own personal human he was very determined to secure a fiancé. Fortune favors those who are bold and who never give up. Becoming a god helps too.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay & De Sardet, Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Rite of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [captainjennhart](http://captainjennhart.tumblr.com/) who is the best beta ever and a treasured friend. You rock! <3

Full family dinners weren’t something that happened often in the palace. Naturally, the prince was busy with matters of state, while his wife devoted all her attention to running the household—and to scheming in order to secure more power, as some whispered unkindly. Even Antoine preferred to eat in his own room, always buried in books and studying to be a good ruler one day. However, the d’Orsays made an effort to gather together once a week, if only to keep up appearances of a happy family before the servants and the nobles. 

Constantin quite liked these weekly meals, mainly because Armand and Aunt Livie joined them as well. She sat at the table with the grown-ups, of course, while Armand shared with him the smaller table closer to the window. Constantin much preferred it that way. At the bigger table he would have to sit on pillows to boost him or else he’d have trouble reaching his plate. Any self-respecting six-year-old could do without that kind of embarrassment.

As every week, the adults and Antoine—near adult—conversed among themselves, paying the younger kids no mind. Constantin used the opportunity to bury his meatballs under a mound of mashed potatoes. He hated meatballs. Later he’d need to sneak into the kitchen and steal some cookies to fill his stomach and make up for the awful dinner menu. Armand, on the other hand, was polishing his plate as he was told, never a picky eater and always an unproblematic boy. His cousin’s cheeks were puffed out from the two meatballs he had consumed at once without cutting them first—how silly!—so their conversation had to be put on hold or else Armand might choke. Instead of toying so cruelly with his cousin’s life, Constantin eavesdropped on what his mother was saying to Aunt Livie. 

“Have you heard, my dear? Lady’s Montfacon’s middle son got engaged to Flaubert’s eldest daughter.”

“Oh, that doesn’t surprise me in the least. He’s been making cow eyes at her for months, thinking he was being discreet, foolish boy! But engagement is a good thing for both families. It will strengthen them, cementing title with money.”

The comment piqued Constantin’s interest.

“Mother, what is an ‘engagement’?” he asked, turning to look at her. She didn’t seem pleased that he had chimed in. One scalding glare and she was back to trading gossip as if nothing had happened. But Constantin was a boy who didn’t let himself be ignored easily. 

“Aunt Livie,” he tried again with a different adult, this time even louder. “What is an ‘engagement’?”

“Constantin, don’t be insole–” The prince began with the scolding, but Lady de Sardet raised her hand in a soothing gesture.

“Well, my curious nephew,” she said with amusement, “if you need to know, an engagement means that you promise yourself to someone and that after some time you and that person will get married. The proof of that commitment is an engagement ring that you give.”

“Oh!” Constantin livened up. So he could get a person that was his own? It sounded like fun. “Can I have an engagement too?”

“Of course. You will. When you’re older.”

“But I want it now!” he whined, a pout forming on his face.

“Constantin, behave,” his mother chastised him, but his aunt shook her head, clearly entertained. 

“Aren’t you eager! Do you know already to whom you will get engaged?”

Constantin scoffed. That was the stupidest question he’d ever heard. To whom, ha! “Why, to Armand of course!”

He smiled at his cousin who smiled back, a big toothy grin with chunks of meat stuck between slightly crooked milk teeth.

“Constantin, don’t be ridiculous.” His mother rubbed her temple, probably feeling one of her headaches approaching. “You can’t get engaged to Armand.”

“Why not?” A defiant jut of Constantin’s chin coupled with arms crossed over his chest signified that he was being serious.

“Because Armand is a boy. And your cousin.”

“So?”

“So it’s impossible. Stop with this nonsense, Constantin. You’re not a toddler anymore, so don’t behave like one. For once in your life don’t be a disappointment.” The prince’s tone was harsh and his words biting. Antoine looked at their father pleadingly, but it was too late now, the words had been uttered.

The corners of Constantin’s mouth curved downward. Almost immediately, he pressed his lips into a thin line that spoke of determination.

“When I become a prince I’ll do what I want! And I’ll get engaged to Armand! You won’t stop me!”

“To do all that you’d at least need to be a god!” his mother snickered.

“Then I will become a god!”

The adults traded glances. His parents seemed exasperated, his aunt laughed flippantly. Only Antoine seemed sympathetic. 

Constantin didn’t eat anything more and he didn’t speak either, lost in a huff. The adults were always like that. They knew nothing but pretended to know everything. How frustrating!

At least Armand looked at him with absolute trust, never judging him. One of many reasons why his cousin was his absolutely favorite person in the whole wide world.

The very moment the gathering ended and the boys were dismissed, Constantin jumped off his chair and took Armand’s hand, leading him out of the room. They were expected to go to the parlor and play, but Constantin had different plans. He didn’t want to stay locked in the stuffy palace, especially when his mean dad was nearby. Instead, he moved to the garden, with Armand trotting at his side on his short legs to keep up with his longer strides.

Even though Constantin realized he’d later get scolded for getting his clothes dirty, he plopped down on the grass. It felt like being on a fluffy carpet, except you could feel the sun on your face. A few self-sown flowers grew among the blades, mostly clover and daisies. Aside from a gardener tending to the animal-shaped topiary in the distance and a few guards patrolling the pathways, they were here alone. 

“Adults are so stupid!” Constantin sighed, tugging sulkily at the tufts of grass. Armand sat right next to him and joined in on the act of vandalism. At least until he sneezed and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Yes. Engagement sounds nice, Connie!”

“Yeah! I know!” Out of everyone, he knew that Armand would understand. “And when you’re married you live in the same room, so if we were engaged and married you wouldn’t have to come here to play, you’d _always_ be here!”

Armand nodded sagely in agreement, excited at the prospect. “Sleepover every day!”

“Yes! And pillow fights!”

“And pillow forts!”

“And bathing together!”

“Can I take my vanilla soap? It makes a lot of bubbles.”

Constantin was feeling magnanimous. “Sure.”

Armand beamed at him, only encouraging him further.

“You know what, Armand? We should get engaged right now. So that when someone else tries we’ll be already taken.”

“All right!” This proposal was met with enthusiasm and no opposition. “What should we do then, Connie?”

“Hm…” Good question. Constantin focused to remember what his aunt had said. “We need a ring! It’s important.”

“But we don’t have a ring,” Armand pointed out, inconsolable.

“Don’t worry, I have an idea!” Constantin looked around, chose the prettiest daisy he could find, and picked it. “Give me your finger.” Careful not to make the petals fall off, Constantin tied the stem into a loop. It was harder than it seemed and it took a couple of tries, but finally the makeshift ring was ready. He slipped it on Armand’s ring finger, much to the boy’s delight.

“It’s pretty. Thank you.” Armand gave him a hug and Constantin patted his head. “So that’s it? We’re engaged?”

“Well… We should probably say something too. Adults always talk a lot during ceremonies.” Constantin cleared his throat, sat up straighter, and intoned solemnly, “Armand, I want to engage you.”

“I want to engage you too, Connie.”

“Done then!” Constantin clapped his hands, pleased that it all went so smoothly. Adults always had to create problems where there were none. “We’re safe. And married. Or engaged, at least. That’s good enough.”

“Yes! So what now?”

Huh.

“I don’t know. We can play something? Tag?”

“Okay!”

“You’re it!” Constantin giggled, poking Armand’s shoulder. He sprang up to his feet and dashed away, chased by his new fiancé among happy squeals.

* * *

Tir Fradi was an island of unparalleled beauty. Nowhere was it as evident as in the very heart of it, the safe haven of the two benevolent gods. Around the dead remains of the holy tree grew a meadow. Unkempt and untamed, full of flowers and herbs, quiet and serene. The cousins that weren’t bound by blood lay on the ground, their fingers laced, their gazes fixed at the sky and puffy clouds moving lazily above them. The island beat in their hearts, rushed through their veins, hummed in their ears. It was around them and in them, the last element complementing their perfect unity. Constantin felt Armand at his side with new senses he couldn’t even name. Their love was infinite, their connection absolute. Their thoughts intertwined and merged, sensations morphing smoothly into others, a whole vast array of human and inhuman experience. They were deities now. They knew the world and each other like they had never before.

And yet some things didn’t change. At their core they were still the same.

Constantin chuckled, turning his head to look at Armand.

“What?” Armand asked, smiling. A force of habit, really. Their minds had melded, what belonged to one belonged to the other as well. So even before the words had formed on Constantin’s tongue, Armand already knew what he was about to say.

“Remember?” A little nudge of magic and a flower grew around Armand’s finger, a daisy looping at the base like a ring.

“Of course I remember.” A tiny flick of magic was sent back Constantin’s way, a twin flowery ring coiling around his finger in turn. “Our engagement.”

“I might have been young but I already knew what I wanted. And who I wanted.”

“And that nothing and no one could stand in your way.”

“In _our_ way, Armand. Our.” Constantin rolled onto his side, propping himself on his elbow, cheek resting on his palm. With fondness, he looked at Armand, still seeing his lover’s old self in the features now enhanced with the powers of nature—green veins pulsing across his skin and branches in bloom poking from his scalp. 

What a peaceful moment. They could never have found peace like this back in Serene. That world was behind them now, that world didn’t exist. That world couldn’t hurt them anymore.

“Since we’ve been engaged for… years now, perhaps it’s time to get married?” Constantin asked with a smile. 

“Aren’t we already?” Armand lifted his hand languidly. Roots sprouted from the ground, wrapping themselves around Constantin’s middle and pulling him close. “Haven’t we tied the knot?”

Constantin laughed, carefree and happy. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward, joining his lips with Armand’s. Another layer of their beautiful connection.


End file.
